The present invention relates to plastic bottles and, more particularly, to a bottle for holding, mixing, and dispensing a mixture of two liquid components comprising, a plastic bottle having two compartments for containing respective ones of the two liquid components and having a cylindrical neck at the top thereof containing a first bore therethrough communicating with one of the compartments and a second bore therethrough communicating with the other of the compartments; and, a generally cylindrical mixing chamber member disposed over the neck, the mixing chamber member having an internal mixing chamber communicating with the first and second bores on a bottom end thereof and having a third bore therethrough at a top end thereof for the egress of the two liquid components following their being squeezed from the two compartments through the first and second bores into the mixing chamber, the mixing chamber member further having threads formed on an outer surface thereof for removably receiving an internally threaded cap.
Scientists are emphasizing more and more that people who venture out into the sun have to worry about protection from ultraviolet (UV) radiation to prevent premature aging of the skin from damage to the skin's connective tissue and minimize the cancer-producing effects of the ultraviolet radiation. The results of recent research indicates that while the longer-wavelength ultraviolet A (UVA) rays (i.e. the "tanning" rays) have long been thought to be innocuous, they may, in fact, cooperate with the shorter-wavelength ultraviolet B (UVB) rays in causing skin damage.
While, for a long time, the only solution to the problem was avoidance of the sun's rays by staying out of the sun or covering the body against exposure to the rays, recently, effective sunscreen agents have been made available for topical application to the skin. Prior so-called "suntanning" oils and lotions did little more than provide a lubricating effect to the skin to avoid dryness. By adding derivatives of PABA (para-aminobenzoic acid) for example, however, the products can be made to block the UVB rays. Likewise, by adding, for example, benzone compounds (such as benzophenone or oxybenzone), the UVA rays can be blocked. An improved sunscreen additive called Photoplex containing Parsol 1789 (butyl methoxydibenzoylmethane) has been used effectively in Europe for years and is soon to be approved by the FDA for use in the United States.
While this is all very well and good, it creates problems for the typical family going to the beach, for example. The sunscreening lotions come in a variety of sunscreening capabilities designated by a "SPF" number with the smaller numbers indicating very little screening of the sun's UV rays and the larger numbers indicating the screening out of a large percentage of the sun's UV rays. Thus, in protecting the entire family throughout the day, a parent must have a supply of lotions with varying SPF numbers. The baby must have SPF 15 throughout the day because of the tender nature of a baby's skin. Other children tend to tan quickly and, therefore, require SPF 8 for most of the day. Mother, who is "working" on her tan wants to start out with SPF 2 and progressively move up to SPF 15 by late in the day. Father, who is tan on his neck and arms and unexposed on the rest of his body, wants SPF 2 on the tan areas and at least SPF 8 on the unexposed areas as he tends to burn easily. The result is depicted in FIG. 1. The family must take multiple standard bottles 10 of lotion each containing lotion with a different SPF number, as indicated.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a bottle for holding and dispensing liquids with variable qualities and including the capability of selectively mixing ingredients during dispensing so that the qualities are adjustably selectable by the user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bottle for containing and dispensing a lotion employed during exposure to the sun in one compartment and an active ingredient for preventing the passage of ultraviolet rays therethrough in another compartment wherein the amount of the active ingredient added to the lotion during dispensing is selectably variable.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a bottle that will hold and dispense a lotion employed during exposure to the sun with selectable SPF values.
Other objects and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the description contained hereinafter when taken in conjunction with the drawing figures which accompany it.